


Bad End

by frozenCinders



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, NOT uncle braig cinematic universe this one isn't canon., Possession, Sharing a Body, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Luxu figures he's been overdue for a new body for quite a bit now, and he's foolishly grown too attached to Vanitas to let him die.





	Bad End

**Author's Note:**

> i've been thinking a lot about vanitas ending up as luxu's next vessel in the context of my au, so i decided to explore it a little bit. this is not at all how things are meant to go in it
> 
> that being said, this will probably mean basically nothing to you if you aren't familiar with said au, which can be found in the collection this fic is a part of

The kid's been miserable lately. Usually, Luxu can play his assigned role of fun uncle Braig (or Xigbar, as it has been for a bit now), but nothing has been working to cheer Vanitas up. He's been pestering Ventus more than usual, trying so hard to keep up the smug and confident facade, but it slips even in his brother's presence. He almost died last time he fought Ventus, and he didn't even seem to care either way. Luxu is starting to think there might be a more productive way to relieve him of his existence.

It wouldn't be hard to do. He already has a bond with Vanitas, who is already emotionally compromised. Hell, Luxu probably wouldn't even have to catch him off guard at this point. So, he asks:

"Joining with Ventus isn't gonna happen, so you're just giving up on life? Even after all this?"

Vanitas slowly nods. It's not just a mood he's in. He's been like this for the past year or so, from what Luxu can tell.

"Alright," he says, and Vanitas's head shoots up, eyes wide and hands gripping his own arms tighter.

"You'll... you'll let me disappear..?" he asks, in a mix of betrayal and relief.

"As if."

It's a familiar motion when he places his hand on Vanitas's head, but what occurs after is something he hasn't done in a long while. Luxu figures he's been overdue for a new body for quite a bit now, and he's foolishly grown too attached to Vanitas to let him die.

The next time Luxu opens his eye, he has to remember that he now has _two_ again. He's gone a long while without a heart, and Vanitas is as emotional as they come, so he doesn't know how he didn't see the rush of despair coming. He drowns in it, screaming gutterally and falling to his knees, clutching his new face as he tries to get a grip on things. His voice eventually runs out and he numbly watches hordes of Unversed run out from his shadow. They carelessly rush past him, an amount of them roughly bumping him on the way to cause mayhem wherever it is they think they're going. He guesses he'll have to figure out how to control them.

Just as he thinks that, it already clicks in his mind, as if Vanitas is just _telling_  him how to command them. That's odd. None of his other vessels still had a trace of existence left in them when Luxu possessed them. Then again, Vanitas's emotions going so far as to take physical form could have been an obvious sign all along that his heart is too strong to be overridden.

"Is this better?" Luxu asks out loud as he gets back on his feet.

A gentle calm rolls over him and he knows the answer.


End file.
